Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a speed reduction apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Configuration components such as gears inside a speed reduction apparatus are rotated at high speeds. Particularly, since the rotational speed of an input shaft is higher than that of an output shaft, heat generation of the input shaft becomes a problem. In a case where the temperature of the speed reduction apparatus becomes high, a problem occurs in that damage to bearings may occur early due to aging of a seal or oil, or oil film reduction. For this reason, a structure, in which a cooling fan is provided on the input shaft of the speed reduction apparatus, is known.
The related art discloses a structure of a speed reduction apparatus which includes a casing accommodating a speed reduction mechanism; an input shaft including a protruding portion protruding from the casing to the outside; a fan provided on the protruding portion of the input shaft; and a fan hood covering the fan, and in which the fan hood includes an extending portion covering a side surface of the casing, and flow straightening fins are provided on an inner surface of the extending portion.